There are several devices available to increase the functional use of a paralyzed or partially paralyzed hand. Virtually all of these devices concentrate on establishing an improved three-jaw pinch (e.g. opposition of the thumb and the first two fingers). The normal method of activation is through wrist extension, but may be achieved in several other ways.
The functional assist glove allows for easy positioning of the fingers and the thumb in several functional ways. The glove cords provide for extension and flexion of the fingers and of the thumb. In this way, functional positions of three-jaw chuck, lateral pinch, and gross grasp can be achieved as the situation requires. The actuation of the cords could be electrical, pneumatic, or through other mechanical means.
Many disabled individuals are understandably adverse to using adaptive equipment to accomplish normal daily activities. The functional assist glove allows the wearer to independently achieve tasks such as eating with normal utensils, brushing teeth, shaving and writing. The functional assist glove is not "normal" in appearance, but does not have the stigma of appearing mechanical in nature, and assists the individual in achieving closer to normal hand function.
Conventional therapeutic wisdom suggests that the fingers of a paralyzed hand be allowed to deform into partial flexion contractures in order to increase the effectiveness of tenodesis action for picking up and manipulating items. The ability of this invention to position the fingers of the hand may reduce the need to allow flexion contractures to form and thereby increase the overall effectiveness and flexibility of the hand. The hand will also have a more normal appearance. When the fingers are placed in flexion by the cords, increased force can be achieved by using the tendonesis action of wrist extension. This invention may still be used effectively, however, even when the wrist is stabilized by conventional means such as an orthoplast splint.
Light dynamic forces or static forces may be achieved without the use of a forearm cuff by anchoring flexion and extension cords to the glove wrist strap.